


Summer sounds and your smile

by LittleRedSecret, Memi2501, TheBlazeCal



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Dadpool goes to the beach, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, Wade and Ellie bonding, beach, no señor, nope - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedSecret/pseuds/LittleRedSecret, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memi2501/pseuds/Memi2501, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Ellie spend a day at the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memi2501

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I decided to take three prompts. Each of us would write one of them and then we would switch prompts, we would read the others' stories and write a new one based on the original and then que switched one more time so there are three versions for each prompt.  
> The other stories are up so go and check them out!

He could feel the sand between his toes, rubbing against his skin in that uncomfortable manner he never finished getting used to yet still enjoyed. The sun shone brightly over his head, burning his bare shoulders. From time to time, the waves would reach to lick his feet, although the salty water made his wounds sting. 

He looked down to the tiny hand holding his own. Such a tanned, tiny hand which grasped his tightly, as if fearing he would vanish at any moment. She was skipping in the shallow water, splashing his side and wearing the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face, at least when she was with him.

“Let’s get deeper, dad!” she exclaimed, tugging at his hand. He laughed and gave in, letting the small girl lead them until the water reached his hips and her waist. He kneeled down in the water and relished on the sound of her giggles as she climbed on his back and threw her arms around his neck and he started walking with his arms across the warm water of the private beach he had rented for the week. Just for the two of them. “I love you, dad.” She pressed her cheek against his and rubbed them together.

“And I love you too, Ellie-bellie.”


	2. TheBlazeCal

There was something oddly satisfying about sand between his toes, sure it scraped his uneven skin in a way no one would ever grow accustomed to, but there was something special about the white sand of beaches like this one. 

He never really grew used to the feeling of sunlight burning down on his bare skin, it felt warm and soft, yet reminded him how exposed he really was. 

The sound of the water rushing closer to him was peaceful, the stinging of the salt water in his never fully healed skin was not. The stinging in his feet was nothing that would ever outweigh the feeling in his hand - those tiny hands holding onto his. 

There was the sudden sound of splashing as his arm got tugger farther towards the water, his long legs giving him no trouble to keep up with her as she splashed around in the salty water. 

The splashed stinging the skin of his legs while his feet got exposed to more and more salty water, but the smile on her face - the biggest smile he has ever seen - was more than enough to make his discomfort feel as insignificant as the bite of a musquito. 

“Deeper! Let’s get deeper, dad!” 

His arm got tugged even more towards the water as he let her lead the way, her happy laughter making his own laugh bubble up. He made sure she wouldn’t get pulled in deeper by a sudden wave when she finally stopped where the water reached her hips. 

There was more playful giggling as she tugged his arm downwards, urging him to come down to her level, the smile that was remaining of his earlier laughter didn’t falter even though the water stung his already painful skin. 

He would suffer a thousands deaths to see her this happy all the time, it was a rare blessing he had to see her happy at all, let alone so genuinely happy and playful as she was now. It reminded him how beautiful she was, how he still could barely accept that this was something he helped make. This child was part of him, a part that few people would believe could ever be his. 

She climbed onto his back right as a wave rolled in, washing over even more of his skin, the burning of that feeling was nothing however compared to the amount of love he felt from those small arms wrapping around his neck as he gently wrapped his arms to support her legs as she sat on his back. 

He gently rose up so she was out of the warm water of this beach he had rented, just for them - for her - wading in a little more so her feet could kick the water from where she was, the sound alone brought joy to him.

“I love you, dad.

He felt her soft cheek press against his as she rubbed herself against him softly, the warmth that spread through his chest was a pleasure that was incredibly rare to him, a feeling he would always cherish. 

“And I love you too, Ellie-bellie.”


	3. LittleRedSecret

There was a hard-to-grow-accustomed-to and yet oddly satisfying feeling about having sand between his toes, something special about the shimmering white sand of beaches like this one.

 

He had never truly gotten used to the feeling of sunlight on bare skin. It was warm and soft - almost comfy, even, yet it often reminded him of just how exposed he really was.

 

The sound of water rushing up to greet him calmed him, the sting of salt water on his never fully healed skin did not, but the smarting in his feet could never outweigh the feeling of tiny, tiny hands, holding onto his.

 

“C’mon!”

 

The sudden sound of splashing, and he grinned as he got tugged towards the water by those fragile fingers, long legs giving him no trouble in keeping up with her as she splashed around in the clear, ripping water.

 

The slightly painful sting of seawater on his legs was more than outweighed by the huge smile on her face - the biggest he had ever seen her make.

 

“Deeper! Let’s go deeper, Dad!”

 

He let her lead the way as she pulled even harder on his arm, her cheerful laughter causing his own to bubble up, rising from his throat like pockets of happiness. He stopped her when the water finally got to her hips, making sure she didn’t get swept away by any sudden waves.

 

She giggled playfully, teasing him as she urged him to bend down to where she could properly reach him, and he obliged, laugh never faltering even as the water stung his already hurting skin.

 

He would readily die a thousand deaths just to see her smile like this forever, this rare blessing of his to see her happy, smiling,  _ laughing _ . It was hard to even imagine how he could have helped to create her. This angel child was a part of him?

 

She climbed onto his back right as a wave rolled in, but the searing sensation of that was nothing compared to the love that washed over him as he felt her small arms wrapping themselves around his neck, and he gently wrapped his arms around her legs to support her.

 

He gently rose from his crouch, lifting her from the warm water, and wading a little deeper into the sea for her to kick the water, chuckling when she tried to splash it onto him.

 

“I love you, Dad.”

 

He felt her soft cheek press up against his as she rubbed herself against him gently, a rare warmth spreading throughout his chest - something he would always cherish.

 

“And I love you too, Ellie-bellie.”


End file.
